


Captain's Cabin Girl

by araniladin



Category: RWBY
Genre: All Female Crew, F/F, Freezerburn - Freeform, Freezerburn Week, Mild Kidnapping, pirates!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araniladin/pseuds/araniladin
Summary: The pirate ship Bumblebee comes across a stranded privateer. Who ever could it be?





	Captain's Cabin Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Midway through Freezerburn week, hope you all like a silly pirate story! Also, if we can get over 40 kudos by Decemeber 21, I'll write a smutty next chapter.
> 
> Care to see who comes out on top?

“Captain, I think I spotted someone on that there island,” Blake said, lowering her spyglass. “Maybe a survivor?”

“Could also be someone stranded on purpose,” Ruby offered, although she moved towards the row boat on the side of ship, awaiting her captain’s orders. “No storms for the last few weeks, and we haven’t seen any wrecks.”

Yang, her large captain hat with too many plumes perched on her head, stroked her chin. “First Mate, would they be a fine addition to our crew, or would we need to ransom them back?”

Rolling her eyes, Blake peered back through the spyglass.

“Oh, well this might interest the captain some,” Blake said. “I do spy some familiar white hair, although they don’t seem to be having a boat with them. Just a crafted lean-to and a small fire.”

“Well, she was always resourceful,” Yang muttered under her breath. “Boatswain, take a crew out and gather up the wayward lady!”

Before she even finished speaking, the sound of boat hitting water signaled that Ruby was off, two crewmates rowing for the island.

“Think her crew finally munited against her?” Blake asked, leaning over the rail.

“They were right salty about that Haven ship,” Yang said. She tugged on the collar of her shirt, the thin cloth offering protection from the sun. She frowned at it. “Thinking we should show off what we got from that haul?”

“That purple jacket from the captain of that ship does look rather fetchin’ on ya, captain,” Blake said. “And I be lookin’ for a reason to wear that dress we got.” She tugged at the bottom of the vest she wore, the cloth of it threadbare.

“Aye, let’s be civil about it.” Yang turned to her crew. “A special guest be arrivin’ soon. How about we show them a proper _Bumblebee_ welcome!”

The crowd cheered, and moved about setting up for Privateer Captain Schnee to arrive.

Ruby and the crew people returned after an hour, pulling the ding out of the water and onto the deck.

“Well, well, what do we have here?” Yang said, lifting the bound and hooded figure out of Ruby’s boat.

“She put up a bit of a fight,” Ruby said, her eye black, lip swelling. The other two crew people sported similar markings. “But we know how much ya like a pretty face, so we didn’t return the favor.”

Grabbing the hood, Ruby pulled it off Weiss’ head. An apple kept the privateer captain from making too much noise, but just barely. The scar over her eye gave her a permanent scowl, which she aimed at Yang.

“Aye, yes, good job,” Yang said. She smirked down at Weiss as her crew lifted her to her feet. She wore the uniform of the Mantle Navy, dark blue coat over similar trousers and a light blue blouse. She still wore that ridiculous neck thing. Yang was sure it same one she wore last time they met. That had made a good gag last time too. Ruby pulled a large, square blue ha out from the dingy, and plopped it onto Weiss’ head. Her captain’s hat. Not as big Yang’s hat, but decently sized.

Spitting out the apple, Weiss kept her glare up at Yang. “What is the meaning of this, this kidnapping!”

“Kidnapping?” Yang said. “Why, this is a rescue. Looks like your crew abandoned you here.”

“That… how did you know?” Weiss said. She tilted her head back, trying to adjust the hat on her head.

“Lucky guess.” Yang reached out and settled the hat onto Weiss’ head. “But you did let us get away with that Haven ship.”

“You guys where their first,” Weiss said, looking away from Yang. “It would have been wrong for us to take your haul.”

“Hmm.” Yang walked around Weiss.

“Although, for a rescue, why am I tied up?”

“Because ya didn’t get onto the boat when we asked ya to,” Ruby said. She pulled out a knife, but did not cut the bounds on Weiss.

“You do not demand that a captain of the Royal Navy do anything, boatswain.” She saw the knife, and turned her back to Ruby, holding out her arms. “You ask politely.”

Yang competed her circuit of Weiss, catching Ruby’s eye. “Sorry, Royal Captain, but we are just humble pirates. Our manners might not be what ya call good. Ruby here was just doing what she thought best”

Weiss wiggled at her hands at Ruby. “I know that, but one does not need to get rough when the answer displeases them”

“Ya did call me smelly,” Ruby said. “I don’t smell.”

“Well, I mean, I thought that smell was you…” Weiss said. “Been a few days…”

“Ah, so that’s what that smell is,” Yang said. She nodded at Ruby, who cut the bonds from Weiss’ wrists. “How about we let the royal captain freshen up in my cabin. After that, we can decide what needs to be done.”

Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, Yang guides Weiss into the captain’s quarters. Inside, she points to a walled off corner.

“Inside there is a bath with heated water.” Yang pushed Weiss towards it. “And I have one of your uniforms from our last time in port.”

The color of Weiss’ cheek suggested she might not need to heat the water before she uses it. 

Yang laughed as she headed into the water closet. Taking out the old uniform, she left it draped over a chair. She stepped outside.

“Alright crew, we everyone come on down to the deck, we have something to discuss.”

When Weiss emerged from Yang’s cabin, she was met with a crowd of pirates.

An arm wrapped around Weiss’ neck, pulling her in close. That warm scent of the pirate captain around her soothed Weiss.

“What is this?” Weiss said, eying the pirates.

“Well, as your crew has left ya, we decided that you should join our crew.” Yang swept a hand over the crowd.

“Wait, are you saying I’m the captain?” Weiss asked, confused.

Everyone laughed, Yang throwing her head back. “Nah, miss privateer, I’m still the captain. This is still my ship. Might one day you can captain it, but not yet.”

“Wait, if I’m not the captain, than what am I to do?” Weiss scanned the crowd again. She was a noble, she didn’t hang out with the riffraff, Yang exculded. She doubt she could handle actually living in the shared hold with these pirates.

“Well, everyone has to start somewhere,” Blake said, stepping up besides Weiss. “So, we voted ya in as cabin girl.”

“Cabin girl?” Weiss said, shock draining blood from her face. “But, I’m a captain.”

“Hey!” A freckled girl with long red hair spoke up from the back. “I’m the cabin girl!”

“Oh, right,” Yang said. “Can't have you be cabin girl, as we already have one..”

“But, i’m a captain…” Weiss said again, looking out over the crowd of people.

“What about making her the captain’s cabin girl?” Blake suggested in a flat tone.

“What?” Weiss turned to look at Blake.

“Yes, that’s a perfect idea!” Yang said, her voice full of false cheer. “How about that, should we make Miss Schnee a captain’s cabin girl?”

The pirate crowd cheered.

“So, now that that’s settled,” Yang said. “How about we celebrate our newest crew mate?”

The crowd cheered again, louder this time.

Weiss, shocked, watched as barrels of rum where cracked open. Mugs and cups of booze were soon in everyone’s hands.

Yang pushed one into Weiss. “Here ya go, welcome to the crew.”

“Wait, what’s going on?” Weiss asked. She sipped at the drink before making a face. It burned, not as sweet as the wines she prefered.

“You’re a pirate now,” Yang said before leaning closer. “And you’re mine now.”

Weiss blushed, and drank some more. “Thank you.”

Yang laughed. “You can thank me tonight!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to find me in other places:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Writing Tumblr
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ”Normal” Tumblr
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter because of course 
> 
>  
> 
> [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/P5P0GAQA)
> 
> And I’m on Discord as Araniladin#9995


End file.
